1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a super-thin printed wiring board which can be used preferably for an SSD or the like to mount multiple flash memories, and to a method for manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
With the aim of providing a thin-type wiring board, for example, a manufacturing method is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2006-19433. In the manufacturing method, an insulation layer is formed on a silicon substrate and a via conductor is formed in the insulation layer. After that, a wiring layer is formed on the via conductor, and a semiconductor element is mounted on the wiring layer and encapsulated with resin. Then, the silicon substrate is removed and a wiring board is obtained. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.